Milagro de media noche
by chachkisalpaca
Summary: Luego de seis años sin saber nada el uno del otro, Mary y Terry hacen las pases gracias a la pequeña sobrina de Terry, dando por resultado un milagro que ambos creían imposible. [One-shot] [Blue Terry] Este fanfic participa en el 2do Reto Navideño para la sección King of Fighters.


• **Disclaimer:** _ **KOF**_ _no me pertenece, solo la historia que presento y un OC. Este fic participa del 2do reto navideño para la sección King Of Fighters._

• _ **Nota:**_ ¿QUÉ PASA CALABAZAS? ¿Pensaron que el reto terminaría y yo no iba a publicar? ¡Pues se equivocaron, tú, tú y tú! Volví con un bellisimo Blue Terry. La verdad le puse todo mi esmero, ¡3003 palabras! ¡No solo cumplí mi cuota sino que la rompí! Estoy tan orgullosa de mi, ah. Estaré publicando mañana más one-shots pero esos serán de afuera, como un último regalo de mí para la sección. Que lo disfruten «3.

* * *

•Milagro de media noche•

* * *

South Town estaba cubierto de nieve, por donde miraras o caminaras, había un montículo de nieve esperándote. Los niños corrían, jugaban y hacían guerras de bolas de nieve, los padres de los pequeños los miraban de lejos, previniendo algún accidente. Entre los padres estaba camuflado Terry, buscando a su sobrina Selina que se había escapado de su vista hacía unos minutos atrás. Sabía la fascinación de la niña por la nieve, por lo que no dudó ni un segundo en que debería estar por el parque, recorrió la zona de juegos con la vista, sin lograr encontrar a la jovencita castaña. Se empezó a alterar al notar que no aparecía por ningún lado, si la encontraba le daría un gran tirón de orejas.

Andy y Mai le habían dejado encargado cuidar a Selina mientras ellos terminaban de hacer la cena, pues con la pequeña que era toda una glotona podían ir anticipando que vería la forma de comerse todas las galletas (o la gran mayoría) y hurtar varios dulces sin que los mayores se dieran cuenta. Según Terry había heredado las habilidades de kunoichi de su madre, pues por lo que Andy le había contado, Mai siempre le robaba cosas cuando aún entrenaba en el dojo Shiranui y él nunca se enteraba hasta que ella le devolvía sus pertenencias. La pequeña Selina era igual, era una suerte que no tenían más niños que hubieran salido con el gen Shiranui para robar cosas.

Terry siguió su búsqueda, dirigiéndose al lago, a su sobrina también le gustaba mucho sentarse en las bancas y alimentar a los patos o mirar el agua congelada e imaginarse qué había debajo. Cuando llegó al lugar, había solo dos personas, una chica rubia con una niña en sus piernas, decepcionado, dió media vuelta para seguir buscando pero la infantil voz de Selina lo hizo volver.

—¡Tío Terry, aquí estoy! —Exclamó la niña, levantándose de la banca y yendo a abrazar al rubio.

—¿Donde estuviste muñequita? Sabes que no debes apartarte de mí cuando salimos y si lo haces debes avisarme. Estaba preocupado por tí. —La reprendió cuando la tuvo alzando. La niña bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

—No estaba sola, estaba con mi tía Mary —dijo. Terry se quedó pálido ante la respuesta de Selina.

Hace años que él no sabía de Mary, desde que Selina cumplió un año y tres meses mas o menos. Si bien alguna vez fueron novios, tuvieron una fuerte discusión y la detective decidió abandonar el apartamento que compartían, de una vez por todas, en víspera de su tercer aniversario. Desde entonces poco o nada sabía de ella, ya que después de todo Mary seguía siendo amiga de su cuñada, Mai. Terry había tenido otras novias, con las que duraba meses, semanas o solo horas, si saben a lo que me refiero. Por parte de Mary, sabía por boca de Mai que había tenido algo con su ex compañero de equipo, Ryuji Yamazaki, desconocía si aún seguían juntos.

Terry dirigió su vista a la banca, una descarga eléctrica lo recorrió al ver a su ex novia ahí, tan bonita y jovial como el día que la conoció. Ella se acercó a los Bogard, con la intención de comprobar si Terry aún la seguía odiando. Pobre ingenua. Fue el minuto más largo de la vida de ambos.

—Hola, rubio. —Saludó, con sus manos temblando dentro de sus bolsillos. Hace seis años que no se veían.

—Ryan, siempre un gusto verte —devolvió el saludo con el apodo que le había puesto a Mary cuando se enteró que no se apellidaba Blue. La rubia rió.

—Hace mucho no veía a esta muñeca, lamento si no te avisé cuando te la robé —se disculpó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Descuida, por lo menos sé que Andy no se enterará de esto —miró a la castaña—. ¿Verdad? —Selina pasó un dedo por su labios, imitando la acción de cerrar el zipper.

—Nada que unas galletas de gengibre no hagan —sobornó, Terry rodó los ojos—. No sabía que conocía a mi tía Mary, ¿desde cuando se conocen? —cuestionó, Terry y Mary se miraron.

—Oh, bueno, antes eramos novios. De ahí la conozco. —Respondió, Selina agarró sus cachetes sorprendida.

—¿¡Y por qué ya no lo son!? ¡Me encantaría tener un primo con el qué jugar! —Exclamó emocionada. Mary rió.

—Vayamos a mi casa, tengo galletas —propuso, ninguno de los Bogard negó.

La casa de Mary era pequeña, pero cálida. Tenía unos cuantos cuadros con fotos de ella, sus amigos, gente que parecía ser su familia y unas cuantas fotos de mala calidad debido a su antigüedad, en las que ella aparecía como una adolescente y/o niña. Esto intrigó a Terry, según la rubia, ella no tenía fotos con su familia ni de cuando era niña y si las tenía estaban perdidas entre casa y casa. Admitía que se veía bien con tantas fotos colgando de las paredes, le daba un ambiente familiar, aunque solo viviera allí Anton y ella. Mary estaba en la cocina, preparando café y unas galletas para Selina, quien estaba jugando con Anton en la sala. El perro tampoco había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo can hiperactivo y cariñoso, pero los años empezaban a notarse en su pelaje.

No sabía que Selina tenía pleno conocimiento de la existencia de Mary, aunque era algo obvio. Sin embargo no pensaba que era al grado de llamarla tía. No le resultaba extraño, puesto que por un tiempo sí pudo ser legítimamente su tía, pero pasó lo que pasó y ahora le daba un poco de nostalgia. Sí, él había sido el idiota que provocó eso, pero Mary había sido la novia más estable que tuvo... Hasta ahora. ¡Incluso Rock tenía novia! Eso lo hacía quedarse como la burla. No le sorprendería si hasta Mary tenía a alguien más, era una chica muy bonita, seguro pretendientes en el trabajo le sobraban.

—¿Te gusta el café negro, verdad? —Preguntó, dejando un plato con galletas y dos tazas de café humeantes, Terry asintió—. Selina, deja a Anton descansar y ven a comer galletas —levantó un poco la voz para que la castaña pasase al comedor. Al instante vieron a una mata de pelos marrones estirar su mano hasta el plato y sacar un buen puñado de galletas para volver con Anton—. Esta niña, espero que no le dé de esas al perro, le hará mal al estomago —comentó. Terry rió.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos... —Dijo, Mary volteó a verlo—. Dime, ¿qué has hecho en todo este tiempo? No creo que solo trabajar... —Bromeó, Mary soltó una leve risita contra la taza.

—No lo sé, viajar, mudarme un par de veces... —Pensó en qué podía decir para no parecer tan aburrida—. He tenido un par de citas, nada serio, la mayoría de esos chicos eran idiotas, creo que el único novio que he tenido en este tiempo ha sido Ryuji. —Se alzó de hombros, el rubio alzó las cejas.

—¿Y qué tal está él?

—Hasta donde sé, la prisión de South Town no es bonita.

—Oh... —se removió inquieto en su asiento—. Lo siento, creo.

—No lo sientas —Mary le restó importancia al asunto—. ¿Y qué hay de tí? Seguro el lobo solitario de South Town tiene muchas cosas que contar, ¿te sigues emborrachando en la sexta botella de whisky o ya resistes más? —Ambos rieron, por dentro Terry quería decirle que ahora aguantaba hasta las nueve botellas, pero no quería hacerle pensar a Mary que su vida se basaba en beber.

—Nada destacable, un par de "novias" con las que no duré más que algunas semanas, mmh... Ayudé a Rock a tener novia, fui profesor de gimnasia por un tiempo pero renuncié...

—Espera, espera, ¿ayudaste a Rock a tener novia? —Dijo, sin creer que el inocente Rock tuviera el valor suficiente para declararsele a una chica.

—Sí, Ninon Beart, la supuesta bruja de South Town —Mary abrió los ojos sorprendida, esa no se la esperaba—. Fue como un milagro de Navidad, por así decirlo, hoy es su aniversario de dos años, por lo que intuyo que la llevará a casa por la noche. —Dijo orgulloso de su logro.

—Vaya, ¿y por qué no haces un milagro de Navidad tú también y te consigues una novia? —Bromeó, Terry rió, a día de hoy no lo sabía.

—No lo sé, a menos que volvamos a ser pareja hoy antes de la media noche no creo que suceda un milagro —rió, Mary se atragantó con el café—. Quiero decir, porque eres la mujer que más me ha soportado y por como van las cosas creo que serás la última —se alzó de hombros.

Estuvieron en silencio un rato, con el sonido de Selina jugando con Anton de fondo.

Si hablaba con sinceridad, una parte de Mary aún quería a Terry. Admitía que le pasaba lo mismo con la mayoría de sus citas y en menor medida con Ryuji antes de que este terminara en prisión. A pesar de que Terry fuese descuidado, irresponsable, aragán y un borracho era encantador a su manera. Tenía maneras únicas de lograr hacer las pases con ella cuando se molestaba, y las veces en las que tocaba días de cita, Dios, ¡cuantas veces no se habrá reído al volver a casa con el rubio manchado con diversidad de cosas! Era divertido ser pareja, pese a todas sus discusiones, era como si algo los uniera sin importar sus diferencias. Como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro. Sumándole el hecho de que ambos veían (cuando aún eran novios) a Rock como su hijo. El pequeñín que ambos estaban educando y observaban crecer día a día. Hubieran podido ser la familia perfecta. Pero no. Sus desacuerdos fueron mayores.

Mary soltó un suspiro al imaginarse lo que podría haber sido de su vida en estos momentos si portara en su dedo el anillo que rechazó hace ya seis años. Las dudas pudieron más con ella y preguntó lo que la había carcomido durante todo este tiempo.

—¿Qué hiciste con el anillo que pretendías darme el... el... el día que me fui? —Su voz se hacía poco a poco un murmullo imperceptible. Terry giró a verla, extrañado por la pregunta.

—Eso es fácil —sonrió, pasó una mano por su cuello y sacó un collar con dos anillos como dije—. Los he conservado todo este tiempo, por si las dudas. —Mary soltó una risita.

La pelea que fue el detonante de su ruptura fue debido a esos anillos, Terry había gastado todos sus ahorros para comprar esos dichosos anillos y pedirle a Mary que se casara con el ya que sentía que estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso. La rubia al principio no entendió la situación y pensó que el rubio había gastado la fortuna que presumían ser sus ahorros en algo inservible y cansada de sus estupideces, lo dejó precipitadamente. Mai le explicó el verdadero propósito con el que ese dinero fue usado y para entonces fue muy tarde.

El que el rubio aún los tuviera la hizo pensar que, en lo más profundo de su ser, **él aún quería casarse con ella**.

El sonido del teléfono la distrajo de sus sueños, se levantó a atenderlo y la voz chillona de Mai la aturdió.

— _¡Mary!_ —La castaña alargó cada vocal de su nombre—. _Dime, oh dime por favor, que mi nena está contigo, ¡llevo horas intentando contactar al estúpido de Terry y recién me entero que el imbécil dejó su teléfono en el sofá de la casa!_ —Mary miró a Terry, este se había hundido en su asiento del miedo.

—Sí, de hecho Terry también está en casa, me los encontré en el parque y Selina quiso venir a jugar con Anton, pensé que él te avisaría —le dirigió una mirada acusatoria al rubio , este solo le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa.

— _Linda, ¿no quieres venir a casa a cenar por la fecha? Ya que las cosas entre tú y mi querido cuñado parecen estar mejor, deberías venir. Preparamos comida de más._

—No lo sé, ¿puedo llevar a Anton?

— _¡Claro!_

—En ese caso acepto, estaré allí a las diez. —La rubia colgó y giró a ver a su invitado—. Creo que deberías llevar a Selina a casa, los veo en la noche —Mary le dedicó una sonrisa al de pelo corto y este se la devolvió.

—Te veo a las diez, entonces.

Los Bogard se despidieron de su anfitriona y volvieron a casa, en el camino, Selina asaltó a su tío con preguntas de cuando volverían a ser pareja, que cuando tendría un primo o prima y Terry fingía escucharla, en su mente solo estaba la imagen de aquella rubia en el lago congelado, dedicándole la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

Por su lado, Mary se quedó viendo a Anton con migajas de galletas en su pelaje, esperando que el perro pudiera ayudarle con la decisión más difícil de su vida: ¿qué debes usar para ir a la casa de la familia de tu ex, a quien quieres volver a conquistar sin parecer muy obvia? Se dirigió a su ropero y sacó una caja del fondo de este, dentro estaba su posesión más antigua. «Ha pasado mucho tiempo» pensó. Sacó el viejo vestido de su lugar y puso manos a la obra para arreglarlo.

Mientras, en la casa de los Bogard, la menor de la casa seguía insistiendole a su tío una explicación de porqué no se había casado con tí Mary. Al parecer en cierto punto el tema le interesó a Mai, quien no tardó en preguntarle a su pequeña como es que sabía eso. Selina sin pelos en la lengua le contestó tal cual habían sucedido los hechos, desde que Terry las encontró en el parque hasta que se fueron de casa de Mary. Incluso Andy se sorprendió de que su hermano lograra hablar con la chica Ryan como personas normales y sin historias de sus otras ex's para quedar en frente de la rubia como alguien maduro y que ya la había superado. Terry harto de las preguntas de su cuñada y sobrina, les pidió que no hablaran más del tema, al menos no en esos momentos.

Más tarde, llegó Rock junto a su novia, Ninon, y su hermana Mignon. Todo iba tranquilo, charlaron y comieron los aperitivos que Mai había preparado, Selina corría de un lado a otro con sus muñecos gritando que pronto vendría Santa con un montón de regalos ya que había sido una excelente niña en el año. Minutos después de que tocaron las diez, tocaron la puerta, seguido se escucharon unos rasguños en la puerta y una voz femenina reprendiendo al can producto de los rasguños. Terry dijo que abriría, solo porque no quería que Mai asfixiara a Mary debido a lo que le había contado Selina. Cuando tomó el pomo, sintió por segunda vez en el día una descarga eléctrica, que se aumentó cuando vió a la rubia vestida con ese fino vestido rojo y una chaqueta de lana, Anton lo salvó de quedarse hipnotizado mirando a la chica Ryan al saltarle encima.

—Quieto, eh, me vas a ensuciar —dijo a modo de broma, Mary jaló la correa del can, haciendo que este se sentara—. Pasen, no se queden ahí.

—Permiso, entonces. —Respondió entrando junto a Anton, Rock al ver a Mary le dió un fuerte abrazo y le presentó a Ninon, Blue la miró de arriba a abajo—. Así que tú eres la novia de mi niño... Pues no estás nada mal, tienes buen gusto _Rockie,_ espero lo cuides bien cariño —le sonrió, Ninon le devolvió la sonrisa a la que suponía ahora era su suegra.

La cena transcurrió con mucha diversión y cotorreo en la mesa, con preguntas generalmente para Mary debido a que hace mucho no se aparecía por la casa Shiranui-Bogard y estaban un tanto desactualizados con su vida. Ninon en cierto momento le preguntó a la rubia que hace cuanto se había separado de Terry, ya que ella tenía entendido que Rock era adoptado y Terry era su padre legal, mas nunca le habló de Mary. Esta respondió «No estábamos casados, solo eramos novios y en parte yo también crié a Rock». La conversación dejó de ser tan fluida luego de eso, era algo incomodo para todos el hablar de eso, incluso para los involucrados. Casi nadie notó cuando faltaban segundos para la media noche, Selina los alertó ya que en el reloj de la cocina, que usaba números digitales y no esas manecillas que la volvían loca, decía que faltaba un minuto para las doce. Todos salieron afuera, con las copas en las manos y brindando por la salud de todos. Miraron los fuegos artificiales que explotaban en el cielo, hasta que la menor volvió a chillar que ya debía irse a la cama dado que Santa vendría más rápido así y que los demás deberían hacer lo mismo. El par de rubios se rió al escuchar a la niña.

—Qué imaginación tiene... —comentó Mary, Terry le dio la razón.

—Sí, oh, hablando de regalos —sacó de su bolsillo una cajita roja con su lazo blanco, que tenía una nota que ponía «Para Mary»—. Debí dártelo hace años, pero mejor tarde que nunca —Ryan alzó una ceja, y tomando entre sus manos la cajita, deshizo el moño y revisó su contenido. Su boca se abrió se la impresión.

—¿Esto significa lo que me querías proponer hace seis años? —Preguntó, sosteniendo el anillo dorado entre sus dedos. Terry rió.

—Qué comes, que adivinas —tomó el anillo y lo colocó en el dedo anular de la chica—. Y esta vez espero una respuesta, no como la otra vez que te enojaste y me dejaste con un hijo que criar yo... —No pudo continuar porque la rubia le robó un beso—. Tomo eso como un sí.

Al final, le habían cumplido su capricho a Selina. Pronto Mary sería parte de la familia Bogard.

* * *

Fin pos.

* * *

• _ **Nota final:**_ ¿No es Selina una beba hermosa? «33 Ameeeeé escribir esto, realmente necesitaba más Blue Terry en mi vida, es lo que me trajo a este fandom, la vdd (Dato curioso: Nueve Meses originalmente iba a ser Blue Terry pero vi que le iba más a Mai y Andy así que quedó ahí). Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi «3.

Como regalo de Navidad, me gustaría que me dijeran en los reviews qué les pareció uwu.

Felices fiestas, nos leemos pronto «3.


End file.
